


The Hyuga Roommate

by WarriorsSoul



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorsSoul/pseuds/WarriorsSoul
Summary: Ikko Shoda saved the heiress to the Hyuga clan from being kidnapped, and in return was given Hika Hyuga as a servant. But he doesn't want a servant. Instead the two become roommates, then friends, and eventually something more. Paring OCxOC
Relationships: Original Hyuga/ Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Hyuga Roommate

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.

The Hyuga Roommate

Ikko sat cross legged in the middle of the floor in the council room of the Hyuga compound,the day before he had rescued the heiress to the clan Hinata Hyuga from being kidnapped by a Kumo ninja. Early that morning he had received a summons to come to the compound to receive an award. Now he was waiting for the arrival of Lord and Lady Hyuga. The sound of the door opening caused the man to stand up.  
Hiashi Hyuga escorted his heavily pregnant wife into the council room and both sat down.  
“Lord, Lady” Ikko said  
“Ikko Shoda, last evening you rescued my daughter and heir to the Hyuga clan Hinata. For that my clan is in your debt. Today I intend to honor that debt. Bring her in.” The leader of the clan said  
The door opened again and out walked a young woman with long brown hair. Based on her body shape she was clearly a Hyuga. But unlike the others her eyes were a deep shade of blue.  
“This is Hisa and she is our gift to you.” Hiashi said  
“You’re giving me a servant? But what about your bloodline?” he asked  
“As you can see her eyes are quite different than ours. She is incapable of passing on our dojutsu.” The man made a gesture and Hisa walked until she was a few feet away from Ikko.  
Ikko glanced at the woman in front whose head was bowed. He gently pushed her hair to the side to see the Caged Bird seal branded into forehead. For a moment his eyes anger but it was gone when his eyes turned to the two Hyuga’s whose’s faces remained stoic  
“Your debt to me is paid.” He placed his hand on Hisa’s shoulder and the next moment they were gone.  
“Do you think your decision was wise?” Hiashi asked  
“Whatever life she will have with him it far better than the life she would have here.” His wife replied. 

Ikko and Hisa appeared in front of the Hyuga compound. Hisa was wobbly on her feet so Ikko placed his hands on her shoulders to study her. He gave the woman a small smile.  
“Sorry about that, but I could tell we both wanted to get out of there. Now I don’t know about you but I’ve been up for about 48 hours and I need sleep. Is it okay if I carry you, that way we can get home quicker?” He got the smallest of nods from the girl.  
Ikko picked her up bridal style and the next moment they were traversing the rooftops. A few minutes the two landed into a small apartment. There was a couch, bathroom, kitchen and a back room which contained only a bed and dresser. Ikko put Hisa down.  
“I guess you’re my new roommate. What mine is yours. I’ll take the couch and you can use take the bed. I’m going to take a shower and hit the hay.” Ikko said with a smile. 

When Ikko returned to the room he was slightly disturbed to see that the woman hadn’t seemed to move an inch. “How about some breakfast does that sound good?” Without waiting for a response he walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later he placed two plates of food in front of them. As he began to eat Hisa finally spoke.  
“Why are you treating me like this?”  
Ikko stopped eating, “Like what?”  
“Like a person. At the compound the Branch members are treated little better than guard dogs, and I was treated worse because at least the Branch members can at least pass on the bloodline.” Hisa didn’t miss the flash of anger that passed on Ikko’s face. But it vanished in instant as the next moment he placed his hand over hers.  
“I can’t tell you I understand what you went through. But it stops now. From now on your are with me okay.” Ikko said with a small smile before he left the kitchen and headed to the couch to get some sleep.  
A few hours later he was shaken awake, after he wiped his eyes he saw that Hisa was dressed in only a towel blushing greatly.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked  
“I don’t have any clothes.”  
Ikko’s eyes widened and he slapped himself in the forehead.  
“We left so fast, for now take something from my closet. Also after your dressed open the bottom draw dresser and take out how much you think you need.” Ikko said  
After closing the door Hisa opened the dresser and picked a blue shirt and pants to wear. As she opened the bottom draw she gasped, there were bills stacked upon bills. Having grown up with the Hyuga the richest clan in the village she knew the idea of money but actually seeing this much was quite a surprise. Not knowing how much she would need she took a few handfuls and placed them in her pockets before she left the room.  
“You don’t trust banks?” She asked  
“Banks can be robbed and people can be paid off. It’s much safer to keep my money here where I can protect it. You can use as much as you want. Now how about we do some shop-“The man stopped speaking as he glanced out the window and saw something that Hisa couldn’t, Ikko sighed. “Sorry it seems that I have to work to do. You’ll have to do the shopping yourself.” As with a hand sign he vanished. But a moment later he was back as he dropped a key on a table. “There is your key. Have a goodnight.” Without another word he vanished. 

Hours later Hisa returned to the apartment with her arms full of bags. When she reached the bed room she placed all the bags down with a loud sigh. Why did Ikko have to live on the sixth floor? Looking around though she wondered what to do with her new things? Her eyes turned to the dresser. She shook her head she would ask Ikko when he got back, for now she would just let her purchases lay where they were. Her eyes glanced over the room and she noticed two photos on the table One was of a toddler Ikko being pushed on a swing by a smiling man and woman. The other was of a teenage Ikko wearing a hand band and two others with an older man in the background smiling. Before she realized what she was doing Hisa had picked up the first picture. Gasping she put the picture back and decided to make dinner then go to sleep. 

The small creak of the window opening was the only sign that Ikko had returned home. Quickly he undressed from his ANBU clothes and turned to see a plate of food waiting for him. Smiling he entered the room to say thank you only to see Hisa fast asleep. His first thought was how cute she looked, then his eyes went to the pile of bags. The man wondered why she didn’t just put the clothes away. Shrugging Ikko started putting away the clothes in the dresser. Soon though he came to Hisa’s more intimate clothes Ikko couldn’t stop but imagine how she looked in them. Blushing heavily he put the rest of the clothes away, but as he went to leave he noticed that one of the pictures on his night stand had been moved. He glanced at Hisa and gave a small smile. It seemed he would be telling some stories tomorrow. After eating the leftovers Ikko headed to bed.

Ikko awoke the next morning to the smell of something sweet. He rubbed his eyes as they opened he made eye contact with Hisa and the poor woman stopped in her tracks as if she was a child that had been caught misbehaving.  
“Good Morning.” Ikko said as he got up from the couch.  
“I made us some yogurt and fruit for breakfast. I hope you don’t mind.” Hisa said siting at the other end of the table.  
“No in fact thank you I normally don’t eat breakfast. Also the dinner you made last night was excellent thank you for saving some.”  
“Thank you for putting away my clothes yesterday. I’m sorry that you had to though. I just didn’t know if I could use the dresser or not.” Hisa admitted  
Ikko narrowed his eyes. His anger at the Hyuga clan grew, the young woman was so afraid of the doing the simplest thing that may offend him. She was afraid of punishment, and with the seal on her forehead he knew that it would been a severe punishment. Not for first time he wondered what your life at the compound at been like.  
“I saw the pictures in your room and I was wondering if you could tell me about them. That is if you want to.” Hisa asked  
“Of course I will Hisa. The first is of my parents, and I and the second is off my genin team. That was actually a picture of our last successful mission. They all died when the Nine-Tails attacked. Before the words left her throat Ikko waved her off. “Please don’t’ say you’re sorry. I heard those words to many times in the last few years. The truth is I was angry at the world itself for a long until the Hokage allowed me to enter ANBU. I have found my place there.” Ikko finished with a smile.  
“I did make the decision that I want to help pay for things, so I will begin looking for a job.” Hisa proclaimed  
Ikko just nodded and continued to eat breakfast. Hisa though blushed as she asked her next question.  
“What did you think about my underclothes?”  
Ikko nearly spit out his food as his faced gained a heavy blush and his mouth opened and closed a few times. Hisa began giggling behind her hand. Ikko followed as he began chuckling.

Later that day Hisa got a job working at the local library. That is what started a routine for the pair that lasted for a months. Every morning the two would have breakfast and go to work, then dinner when the two returned home. Occasionally they would meet for lunch when their schedules allowed. Also with the money that Hisa brought in the two were thinking of getting a larger apartment. Neither spoke about it but there was a growing closness between them. It wasn’t uncommon that the two found themselves leaning against each other asleep, or accidentally holding hands. When things like this occurred the two would simply look at each other and smile.  
One evening as Hisa returned to the apartment she saw Ikko still in his ANBU gear.  
“Good your back I got some fish for dinner.” Hisa said with a smile  
“That sounds great, but I’m afraid you’re going to be cooking for one for a while. I have a week long mission.” Ikko said  
“Oh well be safe.” Unthinkingly she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
The next moment realizing what she did Hisa blushed and Ikko simply smirked as he placed on his mask and vanished from the building. 

That evening Hisa did not sleep well. She tossed and turned all night until with a huff she stood up and entered the main room. She sighed as she wasn’t met with the sound of Ikko’s soft snores. Hisa down on the couch and inhaled and smiled as she smelled the familiar hit of cinnamon that seemed to surround Ikko 24/7. Going back in the bedroom she grabbed a blanket and a pillow and decided to sleep on the couch for the rest of the week. She went to dream with a smile on her face.  
I  
t was the day that Ikko was supposed to return when Hisa entered the apartment and went to turn on the light when a voice spoke.”  
“Don’t Hisa” The voice hoarsely whispered  
The woman dropped the bag she had been carrying. Laying prone up against the wall was a heavily injured Ikko, parts of his ANBU mask lay scattered on the floor and bruises and cuts littered his body.  
“Ikko what happened?” Hisa asked rushing to his side  
The ANBU coughed blood splattering out of his mouth, “I was betrayed. I was able to kill all but one. We have to hurry and get to the Hokage. Help me get up.”  
Hisa nodded and helped the man to his feet but Ikko froze. In front of them stood a ninja dressed in ANBU gear wearing in a simple white mask. Wordlessly the ninja charged at the two. Hisa felt Ikko trying to push her out of the way, but she stood firm. Taking a deep breath she moved into a stance she had seen the other Hyuga do. As she threw her palm forward she felt something surge through her body. The next moment a wave of a chakra flew through the apartment and literally exploded the attacking ninja into a bloody mess of entrails.  
“Remind me not to get you angry.” Ikko chuckled as Hisa breathed heavily  
Suddenly two more ANBU appeared one with a dog mask and the other with a crow mask. Hisa turned to attack the two but Ikko stopped her.  
“The I was betrayed we need to get to the Hokage.” Isso pleaded  
Dog nodded, “I will get him. Crow take them to the hospital and put them on a 24 hour guard. We each take 12 hour shifts. “  
Crow nodded as Dog vanished. Yhat was the last thing Ikko remembered as he blacked out.

The next thing Ikko knew he heard a infernal beeping. Slowly he opened his eyes and turned to his right to see Hisa slumped over in a chair snoring slightly.  
“She refused to leave you.” Spoke the Third Hokage from the doorway with a small smile. “After seeing what remained of the ninja that attacked you two in your home I think it was wise for the staff to allow her to see you .” He spoke as he took the seat left of Isso’s bed side.  
Ikko gave a small smile before addressing his leader, “The mission went sideways after we found and searched the lab. I was able to find quite a bit of information on the Snake’s whereabouts, and also ROOT. But the most interesting thing was that the mad man is working on creating a Curse Seal. It was when we were leaving that the rest of my team struck. I was able to kill three, but the final one was trickery and I escaped thanks to a well-placed genjutsu.”  
“Why did you return to your apartment instead of coming to me right away?” The Third asked  
“I had been running for almost three days straight, and used up all of my extra charka pills. I was tried and heavily injured and I didn’t know who to trust. The only reason I allowed myself to black out was because I know Dog and Crow report directly to you and only you Lord Hokage.”  
The Third nodded, “I will consider this mission a success. The information you gathered will be looked at. Until I call on you again consider yourself on paid leave.” With the Hokage left and Ikko glanced at Hisa one last time before going to sleep.

“I refuse to eat that.” Ikko said  
Hisa rolled her eyes with the spoon full of medicine in her hand. “The nurse said you had to take it.”  
“What does that nurse kn-“ Ikko was cut off as Hisa shoved the spoon into his mouth and forced him to swallow.  
“Now for your pills.” Hisa smirked  
But before she could reach them the woman felt herself being pulled onto the bed. Ikko planted a gentle kiss on her lips. At first Hisa was beyond surprised but a moment later she returned the kiss and rolled onto the bed as they broke apart.  
“You know this doesn’t stop from getting the pills. Right?” Hisa asked as she snuggled into Ikko’s body.  
The man’s response was to simply down the small cup of pills in front of her and smile as both simply relaxed in the others presence.

Thank you for reading, please leave a comment and check out my other stories. Until next time thank you for the support.


End file.
